Pulse oximetry is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of a person's oxygen supply. Early detection of a low blood oxygen level is critical in the medical field, for example in critical care and surgical applications, because an insufficient supply of oxygen can result in brain damage and death in a matter of minutes. A typical pulse oximetry system utilizes a sensor applied to a patient's finger. The sensor has an emitter configured with both red and infrared LEDs that project light through the finger to a detector so as to determine the ratio of oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobin light absorption. In particular, the detector generates first and second intensity signals responsive to the red and IR wavelengths emitted by the LEDs after absorption by constituents of pulsatile blood flowing within a fleshy medium, such as a finger tip. A pulse oximetry sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,607 titled Low Noise Optical Probe, which is assigned to Masimo Corporation, Irvine, Calif. and incorporated by reference herein.
Capnography comprises the continuous analysis and recording of carbon dioxide concentrations in the respiratory gases of patients. The device used to measure the CO2 concentrations is referred to as a capnometer. CO2 monitoring can be performed on both intubated and non-intubated patients. With non-intubated patients, a nasal cannula is used. Capnography helps to identify situations that can lead to hypoxia if uncorrected. Moreover, it also helps in the swift differential diagnosis of hypoxia before hypoxia can lead to irreversible brain damage. Pulse oximetry is a direct monitor of the oxygenation status of a patient. Capnography, on the other hand, is an indirect monitor that helps in the differential diagnosis of hypoxia so as to enable remedial measures to be taken expeditiously before hypoxia results in an irreversible brain damage.
Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in a wide variety of medical applications. For example, when a patient receives an insufficient supply of oxygen in critical care and surgical applications, brain damage and death can result in just a matter of minutes. Because of this danger, the medical industry developed pulse oximetry, a noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation of the blood. A pulse oximeter interprets signals from a sensor attached to a patient in order to determine that patient's blood oxygen saturation.
A conventional pulse oximetry sensor has a red emitter, an infrared emitter, and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient's finger, earlobe, or foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light from one side of the finger, through the outer tissue of the finger, and into the blood vessels and capillaries contained inside. The photodiode is positioned at the opposite side of the finger to detect the emitted light as it emerges from the outer tissues of the finger. The photodiode generates a signal based on the emitted light and relays that signal to the pulse oximeter. The pulse oximeter determines blood oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by the arterial blood of the two wavelengths (red and infrared) emitted by the sensor.